Generally, the sensor device (i.e., a torque sensor) is configured to detect the magnetic flux passing through the sensor device, for detecting a steering torque, for example. In a patent document, JP 2014-115270 A (patent document 1), the torque sensor is described as having a comparator disposed therein, for detecting a fault of a magnetic sensor.
In the sensor device of the patent document 1, one sensor section has two magnetic flux sensor elements. However, from the sensor section, only one sensing value is output. Therefore, on an ECU side, an output signal specific to one of the two magnetic flux sensor elements is not usable.